Code: Chocolate Chip
by Teen-Lyokofan7777
Summary: What happens when you mix Code Lyoko with chocolate chip cookies? We’ll find out soon enough! A sweetie little sequel to Code: Kidnapped. Read, Relax, Review to your hearts content. Disclaimer inside.


Code: Chocolate Chip

What happens when you mix Code Lyoko with chocolate chip cookies? We'll find out soon enough!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.**

**Claimer: I own the chocolate chip cookies and me. XANA is a good person in this fiction.**

**This is what happens when you smell chocolate chip cookies in the air—inspirational fan fiction!**

**It's a one-time deal.**

Odd, Samantha, Jeremie, Aelita, Cassidy, XANA, and Ulrich sat outside of Yumi's kitchen, inside the living room. Trying to hold Odd down with every little non-violent way in the book because Yumi told them to, Ulrich and Aelita were nearly in tears laughing.

"I wonder what Yumi's making," Aelita asked, tying Odd partially with a rope.

"Probably something delicious," said Odd who was trying to break free.

"Odd," Jeremie said. "We _all_ don't know what Yumi's making, but we _do_ know that we are in her house."

Just then, a sweet, mouth watering, chocolaty aroma filled the air.

Odd looked at his teammates, tied up like the time he was a zombie but not gagged, and asked, "Who wants to make bets?"

"I bet it's a chocolate cake," said Cassidy.

"Cassidy, you have as much appetite as Odd has," said Jeremie teasingly.

"You're probably scrawny," said Cassidy's roommate, Aelita.

"I'M NOT SCRAWNY," Cassidy practically screeched, "I'M SVELTE!"

If Odd didn't have his hands tied, he would have cheered his friend. "Way to tell them, Empress!" Odd yelled. Empress was Cassidy's nickname. Aelita didn't feel like sharing her nickname so Odd came up with Empress.

Cassidy swam in Odd's cheering. "Thank you Odd," she blushed.

"You're welcome, Empress," said Odd.

"I bet its hot chocolate," said Jeremie.

"I'm sharing this bet," Aelita said.

"I bet," said Ulrich, "it is chocolate chip cookies."

"It'll be good I hope," Samantha said, now drooling over her night shirt, which was (A/N: it doesn't state, but it's fan fiction! End A/N) a white shirt with Kadic's K on it.

"She's coming," said Ulrich, peeking.

"Act natural!" said an excited Cassidy.

"Okay," said everyone.

Sam cleaned up her messy shirt; Jeremie and Aelita got into a romantic (but totally all right to the younger readers) position. Cassidy and XANA went into conversation on the latest _Phineas and Ferb _episode (A/N: where Candice is like, "And that's what a gorilla looks like when you try to take away its food!"). Odd broke free and sat with Samantha. And Ulrich stayed on the couch, whistling _Last Dollar (Fly Away)_ as softly as he can.

Yumi came into the living room to find a touching picture. She held a cookie sheet, steaming with chocolate chip cookies.

When Cassidy smelled the aroma, she was in deep euphoria. She took a deep breath and exhaled with a love-struck smile on her face.

"Hi everybody," Yumi said with a smile.

"Hi Yumi," said Ulrich who broke free of his whistling.

"What's up with Cassidy?" Yumi asked.

"'Looks like she's in love," Ulrich said.

"With XANA," she guessed. "Well we already know that!"

"Possibly with the aroma that is in the room," said Ulrich. "She seems to love the smell!"

"It could be possible!" said Yumi, shrugging and handing Ulrich a cookie.

"Thanks," said Ulrich as he took a bite. "These cookies are better than the ones Sissi gave me when I had amnesia."

"Really," asked Yumi, winking.

"Yep," said Ulrich. "Her cookies came straight from the box she bought. Yours, however, are home-made."

"Hey," said Cassidy with a blue, green and purple pillow-cased pillow that she brought with her, hitting the two in the backs. (A/N: This is _after_ Code: Kidnapped, but it's a little bit sweeter)

"What about us," Odd whined.

"Okay, alright," laughed Yumi whose cookies stayed neatly on the cookie sheet.

When all the cookies were gone, Cassidy went to Yumi. "Hey, Yumi," she smiled.

"Yes, Cassidy," said Yumi.

"Chocolate chip cookies are my _favorite _kind of cookies," Cassidy said. "I loved yours."

"Why, thank you Cassidy," said Yumi.

"My dad might be the best cook in Illinois, but you are the best in France."

"Thank you!"

**A/N: So what do you think? My dad was baking cookies when I wrote this little sweetie up. I thought it might be a little sweet sequel to Code: Kidnapped. Read, Relax, Review.**


End file.
